


У полі зору

by BluePumpkin



Series: У центрі уваги [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Spoilers, Missing Scene, OT3, Spoilers for Episode: s02e08 What I Know, Укрфанфест, вибачте мені погано з фіналу, фік як coping mechanism
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Після того жахливого дня Г'юї починає нове життя. Але відпускати старе він, як він думає десь у глибині душі, не хоче.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: У центрі уваги [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961572
Kudos: 7





	У полі зору

**Author's Note:**

> ВИ БАЧИЛИ?  
> Ви ЦЕ БАЧИЛИ?  
> Мені потрібен тиждень, щоб пережити цей фінал.

Г'юї не може знайти собі місця. Бутчер втік з Беккою та Райаном кілька хвилин тому, і хто його знає, коли він з'явиться, та чи з'явиться взагалі, бо на них все ще полює розлючена нацистська сучка та її навіжений бойфренд.

Енні каже йому, "дай йому час", і Г'юї чесно намагається. Більш за все його бісить те, що ніхто з них не може допомогти Бутчеру. З тим, як він рятував життя Г'юї і не відходив від його лікарняного ліжка, хлопцю було навіть соромно, що він зараз нічого не може зробити.

Над лісом видно сяяння блискавок, і усі з жахом розуміють, що Стормфронт знайшла Бутчерів та Райана. 

Енні відходить щось запитати у Френчі, і Г'юї залишається на самоті зі своєю тривогою та бісовою панічною атакою, що ось-ось його настигне. Клятий Бутчер, уперше він робить щось однозначно добре, уперше він намагається врятувати когось з цього безперервного кола насилля, і Г'юї не може бути поруч, щоб допомогти.

З власних думок його витягує Енні, яка питає, куди поділася Мейв. Мейв дійсно немає поруч, як і однієї з автівок, і Г'юї хоче подумати, що супергеройка дала деру до Башти Воут, але з тим, як вона злісно мутузила ногами Стормфронт, цей варіант здається неможливим. 

З тим, що на допомогу Бутчерам вибігла Мейв, в них ще хоча б якийсь шанс, вже трішки заспокоївшись, вважає Г'юї.

А потім все як на швидкому перемотуванні: Мейв привозить мовчазного Бутчера у ступорі з очами на вологому місці, який тримає за плече Райана, що не може вгамувати свій плач, і до Г'юї холодною водою доходить правда. Бекка загинула. Стормфронт теж. Гоумлендер знав, де вони знаходяться, тож або його теж вже нема (і від цієї думки його кров холоднішає від страху), або Мейв знайшла спосіб його нейтралізувати. Так чи інакше, увага Г'юї зараз повністю прикована до Бутчера, якого хочеться обійняти, розпитати, або сказати хоч щось чемне, але він знає, що немає таких слів на світі.

Через кілька днів він збирається на імпровізовану співбесіду з Ньюман, тому що жити з дівчиною у підвалі магазину якось не краще аніж в маленькій квартирі у Квінсі з його старим батьком. Це його нове життя, і залишається лише одна річ, яка його тримає у минулому.

— Привіт. Сподіваюсь, ти у порядку настільки, наскільки у твоїй ситуації можна бути у порядку. — його голос звучить невпевнено, бо останній раз він розмовляв з Бутчером вранці після Того Самого Дня, і запис на автовідповідач не дає більше впевненості. — Я хотів сказати...Я вдячний тобі за все, через що ми пройшли. Мені тебе не вистачатиме, тож...тож дзвони, якщо знову захочеш повісити на мене якусь брудну роботу, від якої в мене буде психологічна травма, ось. Давай тримати один одного у полі зору, добре?

Він закінчує запис і глибоко вдихає. А наступного дня отримує від нього фото штабу Ньюман з підписом:

"Давай тримати один одного у полі зору"

Г'юї посміхається і відчуває, що його "нормальне життя" може одного разу повернутися до нових пригод, тож він вирішує дати шанс тому, що в нього зараз є.

Він надсилає відповідь:

"Давай."


End file.
